Why Do I Even Play
by Quirky Poptart
Summary: This is a collection of small stories for PruCan but as kids and playing games. There is normal, nyo, and genderbend. This is mainly for when I am stuck on my other fics so if I update, I am stuck. FYI, this goes from kids to teens which why it is T rated.
1. Marco Polo?

Maddie giggled as she looked around for her friend, her small red booted feet sinking into the fluffy snow. "Marco~" the girl said her words wet with her newly missing tooth. She heard a partner "Polo" close by and headed towards a pine tree. Nothing. The pale girl wasn't behind the tree.

She huffed and crossed her arms, the large jacket bunching up under her chin, her blond pigtails joining. She walked around creating a circle with her foot prints as she thought of a plan. "The slides!" she headed over to the play ground passing right by the kids being pulled in by the caretakers. She hummed and looked under the big slides. When she found nothing she walked off the snow covered mulch and back onto the grass. "Marco!" was her aggravated call. She thought she might actually beat the girl known for being the best at Marco Polo.

"Polo!" the girl cried out, her teeth chattering as she waited for the blonde to give up. She heard people shuffling past her hiding spot and the caretakers talking to the kids, trying to convince them to come in willingly. She heard the girls aggravated stomps in the snow behind her and held back a snicker. She resisted the urge to push her long bands out of her face. She felt the cold brushing against the tips of her ears and was tempted to forfeit. "Ah! No wait Ms.Z! I haft to find her!" The pigtailed girl cried as she was led back inside.

Julchen picked her head up, the jacket she was using as a parachute for snow. She sat back on her heels a pout of her goose bumped face. Her baby chick knitted cap flopped and sat crooked on top of her snowy hair. "Awe maaan!~" she went to get up and waddled into the building only for a blond to run at her full speed, making them fall into the snow, A pile of snow dust shooting into the air.

**Cute little kid drabble thingy thing thing. Idk, I have just been really lacking in life in stuff, so have this crap.**


	2. Silent Hill Sucks Italian Jizz

Gilbert laughed at Matthew as he groaned at the new pimples littering his forehead. "Haha man! Maybe your brother is wiping all the grease from the shit he eats onto you!" the boy laughed, his smile shining with the red braces on his teeth. The blond boy whipped around "Oh shut up! I am not the one that had to get braces because you," the blond was cut off by a pale hand lightly dusted with freckles slamming against his mouth and knocking him off the bed. "Shush! My parents don't fucking know! Not even Luddy!" the blonde grumbled and crawled back on to the bed.

"Want to make a fort?" was all Gilbert had to say before they were grabbing all the extra blankets except for Ludwig's because Gilbert said something about 'Italian Jizz'. They crawled under the blanket fort perfectly positioned in front of the TV and turned on the game system.

"No go right!"

"But you said to go left!"

"God dammit Birdie!"

"You do it then!"

"I will!"

Gilbert grabbed the purple play station controller from Matthew before going left into the abandoned building in Silent Hill only for a monster to jump out and scare them. "Scheiße! Verdammt noch mal!" Gilbert proceeded to use his colorful vocabulary in German which annoyed Matthew. He reached over and smacked him on the back of the head causing him to slam his forehead into the controller, pausing it.

"Oops…" Gilbert picked his head up and glared at Matthew before throwing popcorn at him.

**I am so happy! I joined Archive of Our Own! My pen name is LonelyLovin on there! I just made it today! I will be putting this collection on there as well~**


	3. Puddle Jumping

Julchen rushed over to the door and pulled on her yellow raincoat with the help of her mom before stuffing her tiny feet into the big frog printed rain boots that matched her umbrella. "Julchen, remember to stay close and bring your umbrella just in case. Listen to Miss. Williams as well." The girl nodded, her tangled white hair whipping around with motion. Her mother bent down and kissed a freckled cheek causing the girl to giggle and scrunch her face. "Will do Mama!" she said and gave a solider salute that her mom returned before she danced out of the house and across the street to join a blond girl jumping in the puddles.

"Hiya Maddie!" Julchen said as the girl stopped to look at her, mud on her cheek and on the edges of her floral raincoat. The girl smiled, her smile wide and lacking front teeth.

"Hi Jules!" was all she said before she grabbed the freckled girls hands and they both jumped in the puddles laughing. They stoped on each side of a large on and smiled.

"One"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

They both jumped onto the puddle splashing water onto their chests. They were now covered in water and cold but they were having too much fun to stop. Maddies mom stepped out onto the porch, her sandy blond hair in a braid running down her back, a pink apron over her sun yellow dress, and her red rimmed glasses resting on top of her button nose. "Maddie, time for lunch!" the girl turned around, her plastic hood sliding off her head. Julchen smiled and waved goodbye before picking up her umbrella and looking both ways before crossing.

Her mother opened up the door smiling, her short silver hair framing her face and the skin crinkling at the corners of her ruby eyes. "Did you have fun?" she asked as she pulled off Julchens wet rain boots. Julchen laughed and nodded her head fast "Yeah!" she turned around in a circle as she tried to grab the other sleeve. Her mother gave a light laugh before she grabbed the sleeve and Julchen twirled out of it and into the chest of her dad.

"Come on kiddo, lunch is done." Julchen rushed into the kitchen and sat down in the chair next to her little brothers high chair. "Hi Luddy!" she said as she ruffled his platinum blonde hair. He giggled and gave a babbled greeting before he continued to eat the apple sauce decorating his high chair.

**These little stories are so fun. I decided to do some parents in this one c:**


End file.
